harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Looks like you're eating well." *'Your birthday:' "I'm not good at this kind of thing, but...happy birthday." *"Today is your birthday? Happy birthday." *'You propose (female): '"You proposed? Wow, you're braver than I thought." *'You're newly married:' "Congratulations!" *'The Mother Tree grows: '"I asked everyone and they said the entire island seems different. The animals and fish seem healthier; the soil seems richer, which makes the crops tase better. I wonder what happened." *'The Mother Tree is fully grown:' "So the Mother Tree was revived. Do you see the tree at the Harvest Goddess Spring? That tree is affecting the entire island." 'Seasonal/Weather' *"Some people can find happiness in something as minor as the weather. Sometimes I envy people like that." *'Summer:' **"I get tired easily when it's hot." **"I think Summer fruits are my favorite." **"Vegetables in the summer are juicy and fresh. You should eat more vegetables." *'Fall: '"There are a lot of things you can cook in fall, like yams and apples." *'Late Fall: '"It's getting a lot colder now. This season makes me want some warm milk." *"Warm stew is great in winter! I hate winter, but it feels good to eat warm stuff. " *'Cloudy:' "I hate when it's cloudy but doesn't rain." *"I don't like snow. I get uneasy when everything is white and frozen." *"I better prepare for the typhoon by stocking up on food and water." 'Festivals' *'Starry Night:' "The Starry Night Festival, huh? I never saw the point in watching stars in the cold... But now I think there's some meaning to it." *'New Year's Eve:' "The year is ending, I hope next year will be good, too." *'Cooking Festival (Married):' "It's funny. Now that I'm married... I'm more motivated when cooking at home than cooking for the cooking contest." 'Gifts' *'Loves: '"Wow, how did you know I like this? Um, thanks. I love it!" *'Likes: '"Oh, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" *'Neutral:'"For me? Oh thanks." *'Hated:' "Sorry, I hate this." *'Birthday' **"Oh, you knew it was my birthday? Thanks. This is a great gift!" **"A birthday present? Thanks." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart: ' "To be a great cook, I need to think of some new dishes. It's not easy, though." *'1 Heart:' "Oh, you look like you're working hard." *'2 Hearts:' "Do you cook? Both men and women should know how to cook a good meal! *'3 Hearts:' "Cooking is as important as reading, if you ask me. I had no choice but to cook for myself when I was small." *'4 Hearts:' "I was interested in cooking and I heard tales about Yolanda's skill. I came to this island to study under her." *'5 Hearts:' "I don't remember my parents' faces. Maybe that's why... the people at the inn look out for me." *'6 Hearts:' "I feel like I'm losing something when I fall for someone. It kinda irks me." *'7 Hearts:' "I think about you all the time... If you're thinking of someone else, it'll make me sad." *'8 Hearts:' "There are perks to dating me. Like all the desserts you can eat!" *'9 Hearts:' "I usually don't care about other people, but you're special, player. Talk to me if there's anything on your mind." *'10 Hearts:' "My feelings usually change so easily. But not with you. I know that I'll love you 50 years from now." *'Other:' "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." 'Marriage' 'To the player' *'After you've proposed (before the wedding): ' "My days as a bachelor are going to end soon. I guess I'm a bit sad." *"We should figure out how to split the work." *"You look good. You must be eating right." *"My feelings usually change so easily. But not with you. I know that I'll love you 50 years from now." *"We've got to make sure child eats enough." *"Kids can't eat a lot all at once, so snacks are important." *"I'm glad our child isn't picky about food. Our child needs a balanced diet." *'Your birthday:' "Happy birthday, player! Of course I didn't forget." 'To Maya' *'Dakota is born:' "We had a kid! She's really adorable!" *'Dakota is grown:' "If kids are fussy about food, it's the parent's fault. You have to feed them a variety of things." 'Rival Marriage' *"Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. I'm kind of surprised they get along." *"I heard Phoebe and Calvin got married.... Now there's an adventurous pair..." *"I heard Renee and Toby got married. She's a good cook and I think she'll make a great wife." *'Candace and Julius get married: '"I heard Candace and Julius got married. Who would have thought?" *'Rival couple has a child:' "1 and 2 had a child. I was asked to bake a cake for the celebration." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes